


Speak or Die

by Emmatheslayer



Category: Actor RPF, Call Me By Your Name (2017) RPF
Genre: Infidelity, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-09-20 02:44:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17014089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emmatheslayer/pseuds/Emmatheslayer





	Speak or Die

He is my Armie, and I am his Timmy. He is married, still married.  
And I always choke. I don't speak, I can't speak. I don't tell him, but I know I should. He means so much to me, but he has no clue.  
The things he does that make me smile... He is so good to me. Always texting to check on me. He tells me his funny stories, and the news about his day.  
Does he even know how i feel about him? Does he know I would give anything to be his? To belong to him, to listen  
to his music while being in his arms. He knows all this? I can not be sure, but, it could never be said aloud. Not in public, but private? It definitely can not be uttered to anyone. Just to myself. And it makes me feel. So alone.  
So just in the book and in the film that made my career. I am left unable to speak to him about this. Or die? When I know both will never get me the person I love more then life itself .


End file.
